Poesia Em Pessoa
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Ela era uma poesia em pessoa... Tocava o nosso interior de um jeito inexplicável."


**Poesia em Pessoa**

Acordamos com o barulho do despertador às sete horas em ponto. O quarto em que estávamos hospedadas não era lá grande coisa, mas aconchegante e confortável. Dois futons de solteiro, uma pequena televisão de 14 polegadas, um banheiro com ofuro ao lado do pequeno quarto e um criado mudo de madeira de demolição, dois vasos de orquídeas brancas enfeitavam o cômodo. Levantamos rapidamente para tomar o café e nos encontrarmos com os outros, que estavam em outros quartos do mesmo hotel.

- Bom dia. – Stephanie disse a mim, enquanto ela arrumava o seu futon e eu o cabelo.

- Bom dia! – respondi empolgada.

Em menos de meia hora, já tínhamos arrumado o quarto, trocado de roupas e feito a higiene matinal. Descemos até o térreo, onde encontramos Saulo, Tati, Geovanni, e Nana nos esperando para tomar o café.

- Demoraram! – brincou Nana.

- Desculpe Nana-chan... Eu que me atrasei... – falei manhosa.

- Não faz mal Lika-chan! – ela sorriu – Vamos?

- Vamos! – disse Saulo.

- Aaaah, estou com fome... – reclamou Geovanni. – Meu estômago está roncando!

- Culpa da Lika-chan que demorou! – falou Stephanie, segurando a risada, tentando ser séria.

- Ah, vocês são todos malvados! – fiz bico e todos nós caímos na risada.

Fomos a uma loja de conveniências e compramos alguns pães, café e chá. Voltamos ao hotel e tomamos café cada um em seu quarto. Mais tarde, fomos até uma das praças de Tokyo, onde cantamos, não para chamar a atenção e sim para diversão. Estávamos ansiosos para que as 18h chegassem logo, pois iríamos ao Live Budokan, assistir à tão maravilhosa apresentação de YUI. Nós tínhamos ganhado um concurso, que o prêmio era ir ao Japão assistir ao Budokan, que a artista se apresentaria, e não perderíamos tempo ficando no Brasil enquanto podíamos ver a nossa Yui.

•••

Passaram-se as horas lentamente, como se os minutos parecessem durar eternidade, mas seis da tarde finalmente tinham chego! Pegamos um táxi que nos deixou exatamente em frente ao local do Budokan. Entramos. Nossos olhos brilharam assim que vimos o palco enorme, que tentamos ficar próximos, mas não conseguimos. Àquela hora muitas pessoas já estavam lá, ficamos a uns vinte metros do palco...

O céu já estava escurecendo e o local também estava escuro. Estávamos quase num breu total quando YUI começou a cantar suavemente _Your Heaven_. Aos poucos uma luz começava a se acender e iluminar todo o lugar, que estava lotado. Todos a ouviam em silêncio, a voz dela ecoava e deixava uma aura angelical em todo o espaço.

- A voz dela é realmente linda... – comentou Saulo.

- Muito mesmo... – falou Geovanni.

- Ah esses dois apaixonados... – brinquei – Mas a voz da YUI é apaixonante mesmo...

- Realmente... Daria pra ficar o resto da vida aqui. – disse Stephanie.

Os olhos de Nana brilhavam mais que duas estrelas, pareciam dois sóis na verdade. Todos nós estávamos emocionados, afinal um sonho estava sendo realizado. Assim que _Your Heaven_ acabou, YUI começou a tocar _again_, que fez a plateia se agitar um pouco. Logo vieram mais músicas como _Lock On, Tokyo, LOVE & TRUTH, CHE., Rain, I Remember You, Cinnamon _e mais outras… Já no fim da apresentação, ela começou a dizer:

- Em setembro, estava passando um tempo na internet quando me deparei com um cover de _feel my soul_, são tantos covers que existem, mas me interessei por aquele. Quando ouvi me surpreendi que era um grupo! E gostei muito do resultado. Independente de cantarem bem ou não, foi uma grande demonstração de carinho! Por isso eu gostaria de chamar todos eles até aqui, para cantarem comigo, _feel my soul_ assim como no cover!

Ficamos sem reação. Subimos naquele palco e olhamos para a plateia, aquele universo era tão diferente do nosso que nós não sabíamos o que falar. YUI ainda explicou um pouco que nós tínhamos vindo do Brasil e foi super simpática com todos nós. A música começou a tocar e nós cantamos. Cantamos com todos os nossos sentimentos, cantamos com nosso coração e alma, para que todos pudessem senti-los. YUI nos acompanhava e também cantava com os sentimentos, coração e alma. Ela era uma poesia em pessoa... Tocava o nosso interior de um jeito inexplicável. E em um piscar de olhos, a apresentação acabou... Mas pudemos ficar conversando com ela durante um tempo em seu camarim.

FIM


End file.
